Wind Metal Sole
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:BakuTech! Bakugan - 33 - Japanese.png |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 33 |last = Win Domiru |next = The Two-Faced Bakugan}} is the thirty-third episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on November 17, 2012. Plot Continuing in the temple; the apprentices of the Bakugan Dojo and the two mysterious masters proceed to a two-on-two battle. Harubaru and Raichi accepted the daunting challenge despite Master Odore's taunts. Master Grizz was convinced to take both the Tavanel instead and releases Tatsuma who immediately ran back to his friends. As Tatsuma cried on Raichi, Harubaru demands that their Tavanel be returned but the two masters responded by shooting their respective Guardian Bakugan into the sky. The sheer distance of the shot amazed all three boys and they also wondered where the two Bakugan would end up. The shot created a thick fog which drastically changed the mood of the battle. Raichi soon noticed a giant Gus Burnan that suddenly appeared from the fog. As Tatsuma and Harubaru wondered about the source of the gigantic Bakugan, Raichi silenced them both as he heard a strange sound coming from the opposite side of the place. Without warning, a gigantic Killer Volca, Zak Jaguard, Gigan Taures and Nata Nagina rolled off to trample the three boys. The three boys all tired ran for their lives but Tatsuma was tripped over and dropped all his ability and Gate Cards. Harubaru and Raichi turned back to save Tatsuma who was nearly trampled by the gigantic Nata Nagina. Tatsuma was saved when the Nata Nagina opened up just a few centimeters away. As Tatsuma was wondering why the gigantic Pyrus Bakugan opened up, Raichi realized it's because it's magnet touched one of Tatsuma's dropped Gate Cards. Raichi immediately devised a plan to defeat the Gigantic Bakugan by throwing around their Gate Cards. The plan worked and all Gigantic Bakugan opened up and no one was hurt. As the three boys are protected by a wall of Gigantic Bakugan, a new wave of Gigantic Bakugan are trying to knock out the already standing ones. It was a Sha Nozuchi, Blan Shoult and a Mika Laurel. As Harubaru and Raichi were thinking of their next move, Tatsuma noticed a staircase which leads down to a table arena. It has the two Sechs Tavanel owned by Harubaru and Raichi. Tatsuma runs down the staircase first and the two followed but they were stopped when the ground splitted into two. Tatsuma was able to get to the table arena. He reached out for the two Sechs Tavanel but two swiftly-moving Bakugan impeded him. Harubaru runs to one of the two barriers and positioned his Rise Dragaon to shoot the two swiftly-moving Bakugan which were revealed to be Master Odore's Win Dmill and Master Grizz's Hugger Dguma. Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon and hits Win Dmill but it was futile as Win Dmill just deflected Dragaon back to Harubaru. Raichi takes his turn and aims for Hugger Dguma. Win Dmill stands in a floating Gate Card and fends off Hollow Munikis, throwing it back to Raichi's hand. Harubaru takes his turn and uses a special shooting skill "BakuTech Yaku Ichimonji Shinari Uchi" (Burning Straight Line Bending Shoot). This time, Hugger Dguma stands in a floating Gate Card and catches Dragaon with its Hug Bear technique. Hugger Dguma expands its arms to absorb the tremendous impact and throws Dragaon back to Harubaru. With their shooting attempts futile, Harubaru tried to think of another way to get through. However, the three rampaging Gigantic Bakugan had already knocked out and broke free from the standing Bakugan upstairs. Harubaru calls on to Raichi for them to shoot altogether at the same time. Harubaru thinks that Dragaon and Munikis have enough power to break through Dmill and Dguma. The Gigantic Sha Nozuchi knocks out the Gigantic Gigan Taures down the stairs, causing Tatsuma to cry out for his two friends that are in an extremely dangerous situation. Putting their faith in their respective Guardian Bakugan, Raichi and Harubaru shoot at the same time. They successfully inflicted Critical K.O. on the two Masters' Bakugan. Tatsuma happily announced the result as Dragaon and Munikis stood triumphant in the floating Gate Cards. Just when they thought its over, the two Gigantic Darkus Bakugan rolled off down the staircase. Tatsuma cried out for them and a flash of light was able to save them just in time. The three were returned to the temple with their Sechs Tavanel floating back to them. Their Tavanel noticeably having a new Metal Sole part. The two masters voices float in the air, warning the two boys that there exists a Dark Tavanel which they would encounter in the Tavanel Cup. The two masters bid them good-bye, bestowing them their blessings in the form of the Wind Metal Sole. The illusory temple vanished and the three boys returned to the alleyways. Featured Brawls There were no brawls in this episode. Instead, it is a specialized obstacle course involving Gigantic Bakugan and the two Masters' respective Guardian Bakugan standing in floating Gate Cards. The objective was to strategically knock out the Win Dmill and Hugger Dguma out of the floating Gate Cards. Harubaru and Raichi were able to pass the challenge with but few seconds to spare from the falling Gigantic Bakugan that would have otherwise killed them both. Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Master Odore * Master Grizz BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Darkus Hollow Munikis * Subterra Hugger Dguma * Ventus Win Dmill * Pyrus Gus Burnan * Pyrus Nata Nagina * Haos Gigan Taures * Haos Blan Shoult * Aquos Killer Volca * Subterra Zak Jaguard * Darkus Mika Laurel * Darkus Sha Nozuchi Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes